Semper fidelis
Нью-Йорк, США |border |border |дата = 14 ноября 2014 |персонаж = Генри Блекбёрн |оружие = *M9 |враги = 20px|link=ЦРУ Соломон, 20px|border|link=ССО ССО |border |транспорт = нет |оружие2 = *M1014 *АКС-74у *UMP-45 (нельзя подобрать) |команда = нет }} Semper fidelis — первая миссия одиночной кампании Battlefield 3. Главный герой, убегая от полиции, проникает в движущийся пригородный поезд, чтобы найти там и обезвредить ядерную бомбу, предназначенную для подрыва Нью-Йорка. Сюжет Генри Блекбёрн оказывается на улице, идущей параллельно находящейся ниже уровня улицы пригородной железнодорожной ветке, по которой скоро пройдет поезд с бомбой. Он некоторое время бежит по улице, слыша полицейские сирены, а затем, дождавшись появления поезда, спрыгивает на его крышу. Блекбёрну удается чудом удержаться за край крыши последнего вагона и через стекло задней двери пробиться в салон. В салоне он поднимает с пола пистолет M9 и расстреливает нескольких оперативников ССО. Слышится голос Соломона, отдающего приказ своим оперативникам убить всех пассажиров поезда, поскольку «в этом городе виновны все». А Блэкбёрн продвигается дальше по поезду и открывает дверь, заблокированную при помощи M1014. Но использовать этот дробовик по прямому назначению он не успевает, поскольку из-за ближайшего угла выскакивает вооруженный АКС-74у оперативник ССО и, после короткой драки, вылетает через окно вагона вместе с дробовиком. Еще через некоторое время и количество убитых врагов Блекбёрн видит Соломона через небьющееся стекло в двери вагона. Тот закладывает взрывчатку и уходит, а Блекбёрну приходится перелезать из вагона в вагон через боковые окна в попытке избежать взрыва. В окне следующего вагона он видит Соломона, стреляющего в него из револьвера, промахивающегося и убегающего. Блекбёрн, уворачиваясь от пули, почти сваливается с поезда, но ему удается подняться на крышу и продолжить путь вперед. Из боковых окон вагона вылезают оперативники ССО и пытаются помешать Блекбёрну идти дальше, но он их убивает. В определенный момент в вагоне впереди происходит еще один взрыв, пробивающий в крыше брешь. Через нее Блекбёрн снова попадает в салон. Пройдя еще несколько вагонов и убив еще несколько оперативников, Блекбёрн попадает в пустой с виду вагон с всего одним оперативником, который поднимает руки вверх, давая понять, что сдается. Тут Соломон, застав Блекбёрна врасплох, валит его на пол, наставляет револьвер и пытается выяснить, в одиночку ли действует главный герой. В этот момент миссия заканчивается, и игра переходит к следующей миссии, Операция Swordbreaker, но все события этой первой миссии будут воспроизведены еще раз в финальной миссии игры, Великий разрушитель. Кадры BF3 - Semper fidelis mission - Loading screen.jpg|Экран загрузки миссии BF3 - Semper fidelis mission - Infiltrating the train.jpg|Проникновение в поезд BF3 - Semper fidelis mission - Picking up the first weapon.jpg|Первое оружие BF3 - Semper fidelis mission - Obtaining the M1014.jpg|Найден M1014 BF3 - Semper fidelis mission - Melee fighting scene.jpg|Сцена драки с оперативником ССО BF3 - Semper fidelis mission - Avoiding Solomon`s bullet.jpg|Соломон стреляет BF3 - Semper fidelis mission - Roof torn apart by an explosion.jpg|Брешь в крыше BF3 - Semper fidelis mission - Don`t shoot!.jpg|«Сдаюсь!» BF3 - Semper fidelis mission - Are you alone.jpg|Соломон допрашивает Достижения и трофеи Интересные факты *Латинская фраза «Semper fidelis», или «Semper fi», переводится как «Всегда верен». Она служит девизом Корпуса морской пехоты США. * В игре Call of duty: World at War, первая миссия тоже называется Semer Fi (Всегда Готов) *В сцене драки главного героя с боевиком ССО у оперативника за спиной висит UMP-45 в версии игры для Xbox 360, но в версиях для PS3 и ПК у него висит АКС-74у. Не смотря на это, на всех платформах после драки главный герой оказывается с АКС-74у в руках. Это было исправлено в одном из патчей. **В этой же сцене есть баг, позволяющий прямо во время сцены нажатием на соответствующую клавишу мыши/джойстика выстрелить в оперативника и убить его, что приведет к искажению последующих анимаций. Искажения, в том числе, могут заключаться в том, что нож оперативника после сцены останется висеть в воздухе. *В последней миссии однопользовательской кампании повторяются события этой первой миссии, но есть различие: отсутствуют полицейские автомобили и звуки сирен, в поезде у убитых террористов уже можно подобрать UMP-45. en:Semper Fidelis Категория:Уровни Battlefield 3